


Hiding in the Spaces

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Memories, Pining, Post-Canon, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Because now there is only warm skin, strong hands and calloused fingertips, digging into supple flesh. There is strength and tenderness, urgency and peace.There is light, hiding in the spaces.





	Hiding in the Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Finally watched the Season Finale of Black Sails today and was compelled to write a little drabble for these darling Nassau Husbands.  
> I made a mood-board to go along with it as well.  
> 

XxXxXxXx

Flint had never truly imagined happiness was a concept made for him. The fleeting joy of the past was like a shadow—faint and easily lost in the darkness. What little light filtered through the cracks was quickly chased away by everlasting night.

Flint could hardly recall Thomas’ face, the feel of his skin, the scent of his hair, nor the taste of his lips. Those memories turned to dust and slipped between his desperate, grasping fingers. Rage, hate, regret—that was the world Flint lived in.

So how could it be that the sun burns so brightly? How is it every step, each crunch of gravel beneath his feet echoing loudly in his ears, brings him closer to the light?

After so many years of pain and darkness, sorrow and shadows, the blistering midday sky offers something new. Golden rays fall across Thomas’ face, illuminating the creases around his eyes as they widen in recognition.

Familiar lips curve into a smile and the darkness flees without a second glance.

Because now there is only warm skin, strong hands and calloused fingertips, digging into supple flesh. There is strength and tenderness, urgency and peace. 

There is light, hiding in the spaces. 

There is happiness. 

There is love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mugglelissa)


End file.
